Harry Potter Redo challenge
by phantomdemon2
Summary: AN AU where at the Battle of Hogwarts everyone but harry dies. living in the ruins of civilazation learning everything he can he is given a chance to do it over. Posted a chapter you can use as a chapter or as a outline.


**This is a challenge with me attempting to create the first chapter or at least an outline of it. The official challenge will be at the bottom of the page, after the attempted chapter.**

* * *

Looking around the city you saw only ruin, plants growing through skyscrapers, buildings falling to pieces and walking through the city was one man with messy black hair, a lightning scar, and dulled green eyes. This was the once world famous Harry Potter, wearing a cloak that seemed to flow with silver and air, a ring with a plain looking stone set in the middle, an a black shirt and pants. Hanging loosely from his grip was a wand that seemed to overflow with a sense of power as we waved it at rubble blocking his path as he remembered the world ended. It was at the Battle of Hogwarts after he came back from the dead he woke up and saw everyone lying on the ground the world suddenly gone still and quiet. He picked up the Stone of Resurrection and started to check all their pulses and to grab the Elder wand before they woke up. To his shock they were all dead, he started to run back to Hogwarts to tell everyone the Dark Lord was dead only to meet heartbreak. Coming out of the forest he saw something that almost killed him, everyone lying on the ground dead, all the death eaters, all the students, all his friends, dead. After summoning everyone to find out what happened he learned that Voldemort had left a fail-safe in case he died, it was the same ritual that destroyed Atlantis, it turned his magic, his life, everything he was, into a magic bomb that destroyed life without leaving a mark on the body, a wide spread killing curse powered by everything Voldemort and his Death eater's were . Normally the spell only goes a couple of miles but because of the Dark Mark the spell fed off of every one of his Death Eaters, loyal or not in, England or not, it caused each one of their magics to release the Majick Bomb and add their own life and energy. It spread across the whole planet killing everything and everybody. Only 4 beings were left alive, Harry who was dead at the time but came back, Hedwig whose bond with Harry caused her to die and be reborn with him, Fawkes, who gained a bond with harry when he saved his life in the Chamber of Secrets, had a Burning day the exact nanosecond the bomb it and finally, Iris the basilisk in the Chamber who gained a bond with Harry for almost killing him was reborn as a baby basilisk when the magic hit it's body. Iris usually wrapped herself around Harry's arm while Hedwig and Fawkes flew over head. Since that day hundreds of years had gone by with harry learning all he could, he used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the Flamels and other witches and wizards and learned all he could from them. He read all the files and books in wizarding world and had even learned about the muggle world. He pulled the philosopher's stone that he made from his pocket and made himself and his now thousand year old familiars the elixir of eternal life when he felt himself and the others port-keyed into the Department of Mysteries, the Veil Room. Harry watched as the Veil warped itself into a cloak and saw eyes staying out from within.

* * *

**Alright thats what I got so far in terms of the chapter/outline so now heres the Challenge**

**Harry, Hedwing, Fawkes,Iris are the only ones alive**

**They will go back to Harry's childhood before Hogwarts and mess everything up for the better**

**He will have everything he himself created( like his philosopher's stone) and his familiars**

**He will have to bring up his magical strength and physical strength again so no instant dursley ass kicking( but compulsion charms are within reach)**

**No yoai pairings there are too many of them but besides that if you want to make it a harem, just one girl, or no romance at all is your choice.**

**He will be a gryffindor because you will need bravery and bull headed ness to stay alive and sane after that much time of isolation.**

**He wont merge the muggle and wizard world together he can throw SOME tech but not every last drop of it.**

**review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
